User blog:Marcus Junior/Marcus training: Zen island!
Narrator: '''After reasons unknown (since no one actually really knows the reason for the timeskip in the sho's XD) Marcus left for training! Travelling far and right he reached an island called Zen Island! The island is a peacefull island with only a handfull of scientists living there! This is a purely scientific island were only the '''Top botanists study! From the outside may look like a huge forest with various types of trees but somewhere in the midle a laboratory ocupying 1% of the island resides! The island composed of only Flora is regurarly visited by emigrating huming birds and winged insects tough some insects can be poisonous it's a island where nothing ever attacks hence his name Zen island! Anually some tourists visit it tough the fact that its in a calm belt makes it warry for visitors to come! Some travelling agencies can sail calm belts and take tourists there! Marcus: Soup: let's stop there! Soup: yosh *''lands on Zen island port''* *''The sand is pale white with various sprakles in it and various colorfull flowers spread all around in the sand; colorfull algae cover the water around the island where fish prosper lively and happily, the sky is clean without any clouds, essesnces of various aromatic plants make a smell that only hig grade perfumes can achieve, the mere entrance to the island itslef is as relaxing as possible! '' *''The dock is made of hig grade soft wood with no wood chips allowing shoe free walking on the paths!'' Marcus: what a soft and relaxing sensation this island has but since it's on the new world there must be something dangerous inside right? *''both head in picking fruit ocasionally!'' *''after walking alot they reach the center of the island'' ???: don't eat those *''a shadow kicks Marcus and Soup away from some berries''* Marcus: who are you and you pack quite a kick! Soup: bad pun! Marcus: SHUT UP *''comically hits him with his fist on the head''* ???: Huh sorry for being rude *''jumps of a tree''* *''black box appears saying Lara and then under it Botanist''* Lara: Call me Sara! I'm a botanist! http://i1207.photobucket.com/albums/bb461/TheMJDS/Lunabetterv20.jpg h'ow she look like' Marcus: My name is Marcus and this is Soup *''points at soup''* Soup: Yo! *''waves fins''* Lara: *''leaning in on Marcus snifing him''* *''snifs the robin who followed them''* *''snifs soup too''* Soup: I think she's harrassing the 3 of us! Marcus: But you're a shark and he is a bird! Lara: I see! SO your the yonko Marcus right? That is your pet Soup the flying shark that breathes hydrogen! And that bird has a devil fruit inside it that allows it to make things younger around him! Soup: She figured it out preety quickly! Marcus: And by snifing *'':I face''* Lara: Come with me *''grabs his hand''* Let's go to my place! *''the 4 walk some more throught the forest and reach a wooden hut'' Lara: we're here! *''opens the tiny hut door and a elevator is there!* *''they enter it and it goes down to a huge mansion underground* Marcus and Soup: +0+ SUKOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Lara: So why are you guys on this island? Marcus: For training! Lara: fine then *''warps behind Marcus and her hair wraps around Marcus imobilizing him''* Marcus: Such a hard grip! And what is that power of yours? A DF? Lara: *''hanging the completely tied Marcus upside down''* It's called life return it allows me to control evvery part of my body to it's max potential! Marcus: Sounds liek something I would liek to use teach em plz ^^ Lara: baka thnks it's easy Marcus: huh easy? Lara: what? hears me? Marcus: why do people randomly talk so low like that *''nods head in disapointment''* Lara: he even normal? Marcus: me normal? no way! I'm a aho in the end! --FLASHBACK-- Richard: I'm gona drinkk all the sake *''on the storage room''* *''on the deck near Neptune'' Marcus: What is he talking about sake? Neptune: SAKE! JUST WHAT I NEED! DON! *''enters the sake room and sees richard with 2 sake barrels'' Neptune: THOSE BARRELS ARE MINE!!!!!! Richard: They're actually Lucifers one! Lucifer: *''snezes''* is talking about me! Marcus: huh lucifer talked? *''looks around''* where is he? Soup: is having a spasm again -_- Marcus: OI SOUP! Soup: what? *''surprised face''* --FLASHBACK END-- Lara: if he can read every thought? you read this flowing trought a mountain! Marcus: I heard nothing after you told me to hear! Lara: he only can hear thoughts directed at him It's telepathy of some sorts... I got an idea *''walks near the television and picks up a pink bulb''* Here this flower is said to feed on den den mushis and it absorbed their telepatic abiltites! *''Marcus sits down and touches teh flower'' *''sudenly thousand of colors and forms apear in his mind at once'' Marcus: so many circls, squares, traingles and colors! I can't understand anything! Lara: Looks like you have a thing to train now *''smiles''* I'll teach you life return once you manage to decipher plants language! Marcus: It's a promise then *''corsses his leg and focuses''* *''Marcus proceeds to meditate 10 hours per day for 2 months'' *''After that long time he tried with animals and fungi and deciphred them easier, then he tried with even cells and microscopic things in total he spen 5 months owning his skill at decifring the messages and sending them'' *''by the end of the 5 months he could ask trees to make leaves fall or make a fruit or flower for him'' Lara: Good since you now know how to comunicate with every living thing using part of your mermaid genes you can help me study plants! Marcus: What hapenned to our promise? Lara: Life return? Oh that *''takes out a red leaf from a plant''* Here eat this and train like you normally would! That leaf awakens the brain to the point the nerves reach faster and more eficient 100 fold! Eat one of these everyday and in 1 month you'll be able to controll everything in your body perfectly! Marcus: *''eats it''* Tastes like poop *''mouth sticking out''* Lara: *''gigles''* *''And so marcus trained to his limit consumign a leaf everyday for 1 month'' *''In the end of the month of training his reflexes and actions had no hesitation and his senses multiplied 100 fold!'' *''By now Marcus has become younger 4 years being about 22 now due to the robin's presence!'' Lara: becoming younger by the day wonder how much it will go thill it stops... *''The rest of the 6 months left Marcus constantly trained to master the skills he had earned in the last 6 months'' *''Soup trained his eletrical perception in the mena time and ven finally matured and his white stripes finally managed to emit electricity'' *''soup altough lost his top speed being light speed but he can now normally fly twice what he could normally being capable of flying at mach 2 without breaking a sweat and reaching a max speed of mach 10' but can hold up that speed for a hole hour (wich is about 1 225KM)'' Narrator: '''After all that training! And something else...! Marcus finally was prepared to leave and thus decided to part and encounter the other Aho's! '''Marcus: Lara looks like this is goodbye! Don't worry I'll come back when I promised ok! *''hops onto Soup''* Soup: Thanks for taking care of us *''both bow down''* Lara: Bye but first lemme just give you this *''warps and kisses marcus in the cheek''* Come back kay *''smiles''* Marcus and Soup: It's a promise! *''they blast off at mach 10 speed and reach the promised island to meet in a matter of hours'' *''Lara stands in the beach still waving goodbye with oen hand'' Narrator: To be continued! ... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts